


A Little Bit of Honey

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It was like looking in the mirror





	A Little Bit of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** for [](http://thanfiction.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thanfiction.livejournal.com/)**thanfiction**. I've only written about three femslash pieces so not only was this a request but a challenge.

Parvati watched Padma's reaction closely as she trailed her honey-coated fingers over the tips of Padma's nipples. It was like looking in the mirror at herself and yet different. She didn't flush when she caressed her own breasts or when Hermione suckled them—yet Padma's entire body was flushed with arousal.

There were other subtle differences too, the arch of Padma's body as she ground her hips down, causing their wet pussy's to rub together, the way Padma's clenched and unclenched in the bed sheets as Parvati took the bottle of honey and trailed a line of it from the valley between Padma's breasts, to her navel, and over the swell of her stomach.

Parvati smiled down at her sister as before bending her head to suckle Padma's breasts in turn.

"Parva—" Padma's voice trailed off as Parvati's mouth slid between her breasts and Padma could only whimper as Parvati's tongue lapped the honey that was pooled there.

"Yes?" Parvati lifted her head and arched her eyebrow. "You wanted something?"

Padma's hands threaded through Parvati's hair and she tugged the long black locks hard.

"Finish," Padma moaned as Parvarti's hand slid up and down her outer thigh. "What you started."

Parvati smiled, humming under her breath, as she trailed her tongue over Padma. She savored the salty taste of Padma mixed with the sweetness of the honey as she sank further between Padma's legs. She blew lightly on Padma's damp skin and smiled when Padma parted her legs further.

"You want more?" Parvati whispered as her fingers danced over Padma's folds.

"Sweet Merlin, yes," Padma sighed at the feeling of Parvati's breath against her stomach.

"Tell me what you want…"

Parvati's fingers delved into Padma's pussy and she slowly circled her entrance with her finger. Padma's hips bucked, her fingers tightened in Parvati's hair, and she couldn't stop the words that escaped her lips.

"Your mouth—your tongue—fucking me!"

Parvati's licked her lips several times before sliding further down the bed. She parted Padma's lips and blew lightly on her clit. She darted her tongue out, lapping at the soft outer folds, and she felt Padma shudder.

"You like this don't you?" Parvati whispered. "Knowing its wrong…it's dirty…"

She circled Padma's clit with her thumb and let her warm breath ghost over the hard nub.

"Admit it Padma… or I'll stop."

Her sister trembled and her hips rose off of the bed. She tugged Parvati's hair hard and her voice was hoarse when she replied.

"Yes…please don't…stop."

Parvati moaned her own pleasure and looked up at her sister once. She went to work quickly, lapping at Padma's clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue, and worked her fingers into Padma's pussy. She revealed in the way Padma responded to her, she loved the sound of her name spilling from her sister's lips, and she almost came as Padma began shuddering.

Parvati was rubbing her pussy against the bed sheet as she fucked her sister with her tongue and fingers. The silk sheets created a delightful friction against her bare pussy and she moaned as she sucked Padma's clit hard.

Parvati's fingers plunge in and out of Padma's pussy and when she curved them slightly, pressing against the spot she knew drove her wild Padma began shuddering. She sucked Padma's clit between her lips, sucking it hard, and when Padma called out her name she lifted her head.

Parvati shuddered as she watched her sister come apart. She shuddered when she saw her face as Padma came and with a final thrust of her fingers inside Padma—Parvati came hard.

It was like looking in a mirror—only different.


End file.
